


Met You

by Rexa



Series: Nulis Random 2017 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meet, M/M, Nulis Random 2017, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Netra hitamnya tiba-tiba saja terpaku pada sosok yang sibuk mengecek ponsel dan berdiri di seberang sana.





	Met You

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate.  
> I don't gain any profit from this works but some fun.  
> Enjoy and happy reading ♥

  
Daichi bertemu dengannya di sebuah stasiun setelah pulang kerja. Netra hitamnya tiba-tiba saja terpaku pada sosok yang sibuk mengecek ponsel dan berdiri di seberang sana. Entah kenapa ada desir aneh yang merambati perutnya. Menggelitik. Meninggalkan sensasi yang membuat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Melengkungkan sebuah senyum meski wajahnya letih.

  
Rasanya seperti ketika berendam di onsen, seperti ketika berenang di laut, seperti ketika angin berembus di terik siang musim panas. Daichi menyukai--sebentar... bisakah perasaan ini dibilang 'suka'?

  
Letupan-letupan seperti kembang api di dadanya terasa semakin membuncah kala sosok itu tersenyum simpul (masih fokus pada ponselnya) dan membetulkan anak rambut dengan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga.

  
 _Oh Tuhan_ , apakah dia manusia ataukah malaikat yang tersesat?  
Daichi tak ingin sok melankolis, tapi sosok itu memang memesonanya. Wajahnya cantik, manis, tahilalat di bawah mata itu seakan menjadi magnet agar Daichi tidak beralih pandang ke arah lain. Fokus hanya pada sosok berambut kelabu di hadapannya itu.

  
_Why d'ya have to be so cute?_   
_It's impossible to ignore you._

  
Tanpa sadar pipi Daichi memanas. Sepintas lalu serangkai lirik lagu menyambangi benaknya. Daichi tersenyum salah tingkah. Ah... _gawat_. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta.  
.  
.  
.  
  


End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Sampai jumpa di fic-tic lainnya.  
> Jaa  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
